Still Breathing
by Miles Above My Head
Summary: Natara would rather die than go back to the FBI and have to leave all of her friends at the SFPD. When she gets the call to go back, is that just what she'll try to do? Review please:D inspired by I'm Still Breathing by Katy Perry
1. The Suicide Attempt

___**Right, so I promised I'd work on the Remember Me Remix. And I actually have half of the next chapter done! :D But then I got really distracted. Why? Here's a story... One day in English class, we were assigned to read a book. That particular book's title happened to be The Death of a Salesman. It was honestly a really good book, but it was actually written as a play. I loved it a whole lot, and we read it during class and we got to play the parts and everything. English is awesome right? It's my favorite class. :) Anyway, there was this girl who used to sit in the front of said English class. She now sits in the back (to her extreme loathing). That girl was a writer. She wanted to know what it would be like to write a PLAY instead of a SHORT STORY. So here it is! The first ever posted CAUSE OF DEATH PLAY! :D :D :D ! By the way, I'm that girl. Duh.**_

_** read and review. XD I love you alllllll(:**_

* * *

><p><em>[Detective Malachi "Mal" Fallon works for the San Francisco Police Department. Special Agent Natara Williams works as a top profiler for the FBI. Agent Williams had been assigned to the Maskmaker Case and was partnered with Detective Fallon. The pair quickly solved the case, but found a conspirator was behind it. The trail dead of leads, Agent Williams has been staying in San Francisco until the conspirator was apprehended.]<em>

**Special Agent Natara Williams: **But, sir, I don't understand. We haven't closed the Maskmaker Case yet. Why do I have to come back now?

**Chief Blaire: **_[firmly] _We need you back here at the FBI, Agent Williams. You have no leads and the case is dead. Will that be a problem?

**Natara: **Yes, actually. I would have liked to help out a bit more around here. I've been working different cases and it seems…_[She is cut off by Blaire.]_

**Blaire: **_[slightly angrily] _Say your goodbyes now, Special Agent. _[He pauses, considering.] _I'm getting you on the next plane out of there.

**Natara: **_[upset] _…yes, chief.

_[Meanwhile, in the SFPD, Detective Mal Fallon has been planning a celebration for his partner. It has been one year exactly since they became partners. The whole SFPD is in a frenzy, awaiting her arrival. There are balloons and confetti everywhere. Mal and Amy Chen, from the crime lab, stand together talking, Detective Ken Greene, Mal's best friend, is nearby.]_

**Detective Mal Fallon: **Do you think she'll like it?

**Amy Chen: **Of course she will, Mal! She'd love it even if her best friend hadn't planned it out perfectly!

**Detective Ken Greene: **_[cutting in] _Man, you worry too much! Natara loves you; she's going to love this party!

**Mal: **_[blushing slightly] _Shut up, Ken. She doesn't _love _me. We're best friends.

_[Ken opens his mouth to retort, but Natara walks in, looking worried, her head down.]_

**Natara: **_[looking up, confused] _Um, what is…?

**Mal, Ken, Amy, and surrounding officers: **Happy One-Year Anniversary!

_[Mal walks up to Natara and hugs her, not noticing her distraught look until afterwards. Tears swim in her eyes as she looks around and then back at him.]_

**Natara: **Mal, why would you do this?

**Mal: **I… _[He pauses.] _We've been partners for a year now. I thought you'd want to celebrate.

**Natara: **_[sympathetically] _I came to tell you all that Chief Blaire called me an hour ago. He wants me on the next plane back.

**Mal: **No! He…he can't just do that… _[turning to face Captain Maria Yeong, head of the SFPD] _Can he Captain?

**Captain Maria Yeong: **_[regretfully] _I'm afraid he can, detective. We're going to miss Agent Williams _very_ much.

_[Natara looks around at all of the tearful faces and realizes how much she's hurting them. Looking up at the face in front of her, she realizes how much she's killing Mal. She realizes just how much she doesn't want to leave. She runs back out the door without another word. From inside, they hear tires screeching. Mal runs outside after her and sees her lying in the road by a large truck that swerved into the sidewalk. This was no accident.]_

**Mal: **_[running to her] _Natara!

_[She looks up at him as he kneels beside her. Mal knew she didn't have much time left, but he still had three words to say that he'd been holding in for a year now, and this would be his last chance. He still had limited time; after all she was still breathing.]_

**Mal: **Natara…you're…

**Natara: **_[comfortingly] _It's better this way, Mal. I don't want to go back there. Just let me go.

**Mal: **I can't do that. _[He pulls out his phone to dial 911.] _Natara, I love you.


	2. I'm Still Breathing, Sadly

__**Hellooooo(: Thanks so much for the reviews! I really LOVE writing this, plays are SO much fun! I think I might do more stories like this from now on. It's SO COOL. ^_^ Lol, anyway I hope you like ittt:D**

* * *

><p><em>[Special Agent Natara William's eyes fluttered open. Her eyes scanned the pearly white room, confused. She didn't understand why she felt so uneasy. She didn't even know where she was, but there must be trouble if her instincts recognize fear. A hospital. That was the problem. She was in a hospital. A man came through the door, and she vaguely recognized him.]<em>

**Detective Mal Fallon: **_[gently] _Hey, how're you doing?

**Special Agent Natara Williams: **Who…who are… Mal! Mal, why the hell would you bring me here? _[wincing in pain] _Obviously I was in front of that truck for a reason!

**Mal: **_[upset] _Why the hell would _you _try to commit suicide?

**Natara: **Shush! _[looking around] _Who else knows?

**Mal: **_[sighing] _Nobody. I told them it was an accident.

**Natara: **And they believed that?

**Mal: **I don't think they'd expect me to lie when I just almost lost my best friend. They know I'd want the murderer to be apprehended if it was intentional, and they wouldn't expect you to… _[about to cry] _…I don't believe you'd try to do that, Nat.

**Natara: **Well, I really don't want to go back to Quantico and I'm pretty sure I'm going to have to now. So thanks a lot, now I have to deal with the pain of losing all of the people that I love.

**Mal: **So you'd rather us be in pain and have to deal with losing you _forever_? You know you can visit, Natara. You can call, you can write, you can e-mail, you can text… Tell me, what is Heaven's phone number?

**Natara: **_[angrily and impatiently] _I get it okay? I'm selfish, stupid, rude, and a horrible person. Why don't you just go on hating me? I'll go back to the FBI and be a good little profiler and you can tell everyone I tried to kill myself and then we'll both be happy. How 'bout that, Mal?

_[Natara and Mal glare at each other until he looks away. Natara's face softens.]_

**Natara: **I…Mal…, I'm sorry, Mal. I'm sorry, alright? Mal? _[growing desperate, as Mal continues to avoid her gaze] _Mal, Mal please, why are you so mad? I won't do it again! I swear. I'll go…I'll go to Quantico and I…I'll be careful okay? I'm not going to die…

**Mal: **_[looking back at her] _I'm coming with you.

**Natara: **_[hesitantly] _Wh-what?

**Mal: **I know you don't really remember anything after you got run over, but we…we're best friends. So I'll come with you.

**Natara: **Mal that's ridiculous. You'd have to quit your job and you love it here. You can't come with. You couldn't work for the FBI…

**Mal: **I can try.

**Natara: **Mal you need proper _training_.

**Mal: **So train me.

**Natara: **Mal, why're you doing this? This isn't normal, or right, or smart. Why?

**Mal: **Nat, I love you.

**Natara: **_[confused] _Wha-what?

**Mal: **I told you. That's why I didn't let you die. I love you.


End file.
